


Fraxus One Shots, and Short Stories

by SparkPlug



Series: FairyTail Drabbles, and short stories [17]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Child Abandonment, Children, Cuddles, Cutting, Drabbles, Fluff, Gay, Gen, ITS VERY IMPORTANT TO TAKE THE TIME AND BE HAPPY, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, One Shot, Other, POV First Person, Party Games, Partying, Romance, Short Stories, Smut, Truth or Dare, Two Dads, Young Love, complimation, deppressed, dragon brood au, drunk, flash backs, fraxus, holy shit theres a lot of characters, nights out, one shots, smut?, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: Laxus has been gone for two years since the tartatous indecent, he's had time to think about what to tell Freed, but will he accept it? Guys you know Freed's answer, it's in the tags.





	1. Letter to my Readers

**A letter to my readers**

 

**Dear Reader,**

        Hello, this is your author WW, aka Connor. I have come to the conclusion I will compile all my Fraxus one shots, and short stories here. I will keep ones that are five or more chapters separate, and write more in this. The title for each story will be in this format ;

 _Story Title ; Chapter __ (Example, Thirteen Hours to Live ; Chapter 1)

Thank you for being understanding, and sticking with me. New readers welcome. 

Lastly if you have any questions, prompts, ideas, or feedback, comments are appreciated, if you would like to help write this, please email me at,  _cats@indyanna.ca_ , yes I know that it is a stupid email.

**Sincerely** **,  
 _Connor_**

**__ **


	2. Well it didn't go down in flames ; Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus has been gone for two years since the tartatous indecent, he's had time to think about what to tell Freed, but will he accept it? Guys you know Freed's answer, it's in the tags.

Laxus definitely wasn't gay. Just because he wanted to see his best friend completely naked lying on the bed sheets begging him for release doesn't mean he was gay. Right? No he was just Freedsexual. Ya. For his gay best friend. Not gay. Nope.

This however had all started when he walked in on Freed changing in the male locker rooms at the spa. Freed in all of glory, made Laxus, the least gay person, reach for the nearest towel to hide his now enlarged dick. He quickly backed out back to the hot spring. Ever since then ALL Laxus could think of was Freed. Fuck.

When Freed came out as gay however, Laxus had a small party in his head, trying not to tell him then, and there.

Nope. Totally not gay.

The only other person who know this was Bixslow, his other friend. That would remain for the rest of time. No one else would know.

It had been two long years since the Tartatous indecent, and Laxus taking the Job request that would keep him away from Freed for two years. Just enough time to sort out his feelings.  
____________________

Laxus turned the corner to the familiar drive way, walking it's length. His coat hanging open loosely at his sides, bag slung over one shoulder held there with his left hand. Reaching the door he let out three large knocks, causing the door to budge and open for him. He walked in kicking of his shoes, and hanging his coat up on the empty hook next to him. He closed the door, and walked up the stairs looking for something to eat.

Opening the cupboard to find it stocked with his favorite snacks, he mixed chocolate chips, raisins, cranberry's, and goldfish together in a small bowl, taking it with him as he walked. Nothing had been moved, he walked the familiar path to his room, opening the door to find it exactly as he left it, the sheets on the bed made neatly, a guitar lying on the bed at the foot, his pictures of his friends and family in frames around his room, the whole guild in a huge frame on his wall, assortments of nick knacks, books, and clothes scattered on the floor. The was however one thing that wasn't there before, Freed's scent, not only that but his arousal.

Did he jack off in my room? That's messed up.

But then again the whole damn house had smelled like that so it probably wasn't a big deal. It wasn't a surprise when the house looked lived in, Freed, Evergreen, Bixslow, and him shared it, when he was here of course. He'd gotten letters from everyone telling him recent events, how Natsu, and Lucy were a thing now, Gajeel, and Levy, he nearly chocked on his coffee when he read that Bixslow, and Lissanna were a thing, Elfman, and Evergreen got together, and to no ones surprise Grey, and Juvia got together.

No news on Freed except that he had stayed in the house that they shared, the one he still shared with him.

Where is he?

His room's across the hall so it wasn't hard for Laxus to throw open the door to find a very skinny, very scared, and ashamed Freed lying there eyes wide, staring at Laxus like, WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?!! Hand wrapped on his dick, laptop open next to him.

Laxus turned and closed the door shouting,

"LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU'RE DONE!" Going to look around instead.

When Freed was done he found Laxus downstairs flipping through Netflix on the TV, acting as if nothing happened.

"Hey," he said awkwardly.

"Hey, I have something to tell you," Laxus told him, turning the TV off.

"Me too."

"Okay, but can we grab something to eat first? I'm starving."

"Sure Laxus. Where ya want to go?"

"How bout that cafe that just opened up, Bixslow was telling me about it."

"Ya sure."  
__________

The coffee shop may be small but it really was one of the best in town. Freed had grabbed a seat while Laxus got the coffee, getting two sandwiches as well. When Laxus got to the table they started to talk.

"You look like you're thinking really hard," Laxus commented.

"I was wondering, is this like a date?"

"Maybe."

That one word made Freed freeze, coffee cup millimeters from his mouth, "maybe" this could be a date! The man he loved asked him on a date! OH MY GOD!!!!

"Heh."

"What's so funny Laxus?"

"Your face. It's really red."

"Wha!!"

After that conversation starter they started to talk, just small talk while they ate. Laxus got up to go to the washroom after he finished his sandwich.

"I-i I'll be back."

"K."

He walked to the washroom, splashed some water on his face, giving himself a small pep talk.

"Laxus you can do this, it's just three small words. It'll be fine," he told himself, trying to believe it. When he finished he stalked back to the table with confidence, he stood before Freed.

"Freed?"

"Ya?"

"I-i, geez, I love you Freed," Laxus stuttered.

"What! Really!" Freed exclaimed getting up.

"Ya."

"Laxus, I, I love you too!"

Without knowing what he was doing Laxus leaned down and kissed Freed, getting a round of aw's from the crowed.

"Wanna go some where private?"

"Sure."

Fortunately the cafe wasn't that far from their shared house. When they got back, the headed straight to Laxus's bedroom. Hot kisses, long gropes, and a tangle of limbs trying to get off their clothes. Freed leaned down when he saw Laxus's enlarged dick. Wrapping his mouth around it. Bobbing his head up and down, causing the larger man to moan loudly to his delight. One of his hands was tangled in Freed's hair, the other pumping slowly on his dick. Laxus shot streams of hot cum into Freed's mouth, the sheets now sticky from Freed. They switched positions with Laxus on top, and didn't stop till they heard shouts come from the front door,

"WERE HOME!!!!" Came a voice so annoying it could only be Bixslows.

Fuck, Laxus thought, as they finished quickly. Grabbing their clothes, and pulling them on quickly. The long time they had felt so short now. Gathering the sheets Laxus dumped them into the laundry basket, while Freed went to greet Bixslow. When Laxus was done he turned the corner to find Bixslow, and Evergreen standing at the back entry way.

"LAXUS!" They cheered when they saw him standing there, completely ignoring the fact his hair was a mess, and his shirt was on backwards.

He and his friends had been reunited, spending the rest of the evening eating, and playing games. Some how it got to Never Have I Ever, it was Evergreens turn and she said,

"Never have I ever had gay sex."

Freed, Laxus, and Bixslow drank. Bixslow nearly snorted all his beer out of his nose when he saw Laxus, and Freed drink.

"Guys, did you?"

They exchanged glances before saying, "ya, But better question is you, who!?"

"Um, Grey, I was drunk, he was drunk, and we kind of, you know."

"Oh my god! This is priceless!" Ever laughed from the floor.

"Okay, my turn," Bixslow announced, "I have never ever had anal sex."

Freed drank.

"Well I guess we know who's topping," Evergreen whispered, nudging Bixslow.

"Okay mine," Freed said quietly, "Never have I ever paid for sex."

Laxus, and Bixslow drank.

"Really guys, how?" Freed asked.

"Uh, we paid Mira, and she went for it. Just a blow job though," Bixslow explained.

"MY TURN!" Laxus announced, "Never have I ever gone to someone else's place drunk."

Freed, Bixslow, and Ever drank.

"Really guys."

"I went to Grey's," Bixslow said coolly.

"I stayed at Elfman's place once or twice."

"Does Rufus's hotel room count?" Freed asked.

"Uh, really dude?"

"Ya."

The game ended after a couple more questions. They started playing truth or dare, then it got smutty.

"Hey Freed, Truth or dare?" Bixslow asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to suck Laxus's dick."

"Okay," Freed said getting up.

"Where ya going?"

"To Laxus? He's on the other side of the room dummy."

"oh."

Bixslow watched as Freed bent down, moving Laxus pants slightly out of the way.

"So Bixslow, Truth or dare?" Laxus asked, calmly.

"Uh, Dare?"

"Drink that entire bottle of Fire Ball."

He did.

The rest of the night went on like that, Freed sucked mostly everyone off, except ever. At one they head to bed, Laxus's sheets were dirty so they slept in Freed's bed. Morning rolled around, and neither wanted to get up. Freed was pulled against Laxus's chest, his hair all over. The sheets just barley covering their chests.


	3. Well it didn't go down in flames ; Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus has been gone for two years since the tartatous indecent, he's had time to think about what to tell Freed, but will he accept it? Guys you know Freed's answer, it's in the tags.

Two months later

Laxus woke up, it was Saturday morning, and Freed was curled up next to him. Laxus wanted to lay there forever, Freed curled up in his arms, so cute, maybe a bit sexy, Laxus' t-shirt loosely on his frame.

A sudden wave of nausea hit him, and he ran to the bathroom. After he emptied the contents of his bouls, Laxus mentally added it to the days he'd been sick in the morning, seventeen. He hadn't told Freed yet.

When Freed awoke, and Laxus wasn't there, he panicked. Sitting up quickly, he called for Laxus.

"LAXUS!?!"

"Shit, FREED I'M IN THE BATHROOM!!"

Freed bolted to the bathroom as fast as he could. Throwing open the door, he found Laxus sitting on the floor, next to the toilet.

"LAXUS?! Are you okay?" he asked, sitting next to him.

"Yeah Freed, just some stomach flue."

"For how long?"

"Just a couple days."

Freed could tell Laxus was lying, he could see it in his eyes.

"Laxus, tell me the truth."

"Fine, seventeen."

"And you hadn't thought to tell me earlier?"

"Wasn't a big deal."

"What do you mean wasn't a big deal!? Of course it is!"

Laxus paused to vomit in the toilet.

"Well I have no clue what this is."

"What's wrong with the great lightning god?" Bickslow asked, popping his head in.

"Oh, Bickslow did we wake you?" Freed replied.

"Nah, I've been up with Ever for a couple hours, it's like eleven."

"Really?"

"Yep, so what's wrong with Laxus?"

"He's apparently been sick for..."

"Seventeen days," Laxus finished.

"Like fever?"

"No, just vomiting."

"Bit of bloating too," Laxus added.

"Interesting. Maybe you should see a doctor."

"Ugh, great."

Laxus had never liked doctors ever, too nosy.

 

Laxus had found himself sitting in a doctors room, after Bickslow, and Evergreen had dragged them there. Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed were in the waiting room.

"Hello mr.Dreyar, I am doctor Fillingstine. I specialize in draconian medicine."

"Yeah, whatever. Just find what's wrong with me."

"So you say that you've had bloating, vomiting, your partner has seen a bit of mood swings in you as well. Please lie down, and we can get to the root of this problem."

Laxus did as he told, hoping this would be quick. The doctor pressed his stomach a bit, examined his soul, mouth, eyes, and ran some magic tests.

"I'm just going to run these tests, and I'll be back."

Waiting, 

one

two 

three

four

five

The doctor came back.

"I have your results."

"Okay."

"According to every test we ran, you're pregnant."

"But, that's impossible!"

"Not really, you practice dragon slayer magic. In a relationship that there's more than one male, the likley hood of the male dragon slayer becoming pregnant goes up."

"Well I'm screwed, how will I tell Freed that a dude got pregnant. We're not even ready for a kid."

"You can always put the kid up for adoption, or abort it."

"I'll talk to Freed before I decide that."

"Fair enough. Do you want to tell him first before an ultra sound?"

"Yeah sure."

"I'll give you two a couple minutes then."

"Thanks doc," Laxus said, getting up.

"Anytime, if you are keeping this child, come back in a couple weeks for another check up."

"Got it."

Laxus walked slowly to the waiting room, where his team was waiting. His palms sweating, heart pounding, he walked up to Freed.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure."

"I mean in private."

Freed got up, and followed Laxus outside.

"Freed, don't freak out okay?"

"Promise."

"I'm, well, ugh how do I even say this?" Laxus groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"Just tell me."

"Okay, fine. I'm pregnant."

"How is that even possible?!"

"I don't know, dragon magic of some shit?"

Freed hugged him.

"Okay," Freed whispered, "I've got your back on this."

"Thanks Freed."

"There's no need to thank me, I'm probably the father anyways."

"Do you want to come in for the ultra sound?"

"If it's okay with you."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you there."

"So serious."

"You're the serious one."

"No you."

The two of them walked back into the doctors office, passing Bickslow, and Evergreen.

"Twenty jewels says that Laxus' pregnant," Bickslow whispered to Evergreen.

"You're crazy."

Laxus, and Freed entered the room Laxus' had been in previously.

"Welcome back, I see you brought a friend."

"Not really a friend doc."

"Sorry, your boyfriend."

"Better."

"Okay mr.Dreyar, please lie down on the bed," the doctor told him, grabbing a small bottle, and gloves.

"Got it," Laxus nodded, laying down on the table.

Freed watched as the doctor pulled up Laxus' shirt, for the first time Freed noticed the size difference from Laxus' normally sculpted abs, to a small protrusion of his abdomen.

Freed, stop being a nerd, and go to your boyfriends side.

Walking over he took a seat next to Laxus.

"This'll be cold for a few moments," the doctor spoke before rubbing lotion onto Laxus' bump.

Laxus flinched at the coolness of the gel.

"And give me a moment to look around," the doctor instructed Laxus, placing the device on his belly, and moving it around.

Freed thought this was a good time to take Laxus' hand. Laxus let out a small mumble at the touch.

"If you look at the screen boys, there's your baby."

On the screen there was a small baby like shape, not even the whole screen. Laxus stared at the screen, then at his belly. Freed watched as he placed a hand on his belly, a small rumble emitting from his throat. Freed starred at Laxus.

WHAT THE ACTUAL LIVING HELL WAS THAT?!

The doctor was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Freed questioned.

"You're face, all he did was purr."

"HE CAN PURR?!"

"Yes, he's a dragon."

"I'm so lost."

"Maybe we should ask Gajeel or Natsu sometime," Laxus suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, Wendy's too young."

"Look at the screen Freed."

"I did, why?"

"There's a small child growing inside me, one that we made. I didn't even think that was possible."

"Me neither. It's kind of amazing."

"Yeah, it is."

Freed stood up, and gently kissed Laxus' forehead.

"Love you."

"Love you too."


	4. Thirteen Hours to Live ; Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black fades into color to depict a Green haired man standing just meters in front of a huge cliff, a much bulckeir blonde man stands in front of him, facing the green haired one.
> 
> "I can't do this anymore," the blonde man forces out.
> 
> "NO! LAXUS DON'T!" I shout.
> 
> Hi, my name is Freed Justine, and you maybe wondering how I got in this mess. Well it all started about thirteen hours ago.

Black fades into color to depict a Green haired man standing just meters in front of a huge cliff, a much buckler blonde man stands in front of him, facing the green haired one.

"I can't do this anymore," the blonde man forces out. 

"NO! LAXUS DON'T!" I shout.

Hi, my name is Freed Justine, and you maybe wondering how I got in this mess. Well it all started about thirteen hours ago.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Hour 1**

 

Freed, and Laxus stumble into the guild hall, battle worn, and beat up. 

"MEDIC PLEASE, QUICK!!" I shout. When Wendy, and Grandine come running with Natsu, Grey, and Gajeel (some of the strongest boys in Fairy Tail) I hand Laxus over to them, "Please take him, he needs help more than me."

"No Freed we're taking both of you, look down," Grey tells me.

I look down to see that my whole leg is slashed down staring at the hip, to my ankle, bone showing underneath the heavy amounts of blood.

"Crap," I whisper, trying to stand up more, only to fall. Looking over at Laxus I see he's only got slashes across his arm, and small holes poking into his body.

"Come on Freed, I'll get you to the infirmary," I hear Bixslow tell me, it rings through my head like an empty canyon. It hurts though, why does it hurt? Lifting my hand to my head, Bixslow stops me, "No, no touching Freed, now lets go," He tells me picking me up.

We walk through the small corridor together, reaching the infirmary I see Laxus lying there, he was knocked out after only part of the fight so he didn't take the brunt of it. Good he should be waking up soon then.  I think before collapsing on the floor, the whole world going dark.

"FREED!!!" I hear a scream before all outside noise is cut off.

 

_Freed's nightmare, aka a relocation of the battle_

 

"FREED OUT A THE WAY!!" Laxus yells at me, barging towards me, I jump backwards. Seeing him rush towards the psycho bitch we were fighting. His coat flying at me, a ball of lightning in his hand.

"Oh, no you don't big guy," I hear the women tell him, before she pins him to the ground, slashing more against his arm, poking at his body.

"Stop, please," I hear Laxus rasp out.

"Oh no, toys don't talk, bad toy I have to punish you now," she tells him before taking the flat end of a blade and smashing it against his head. 

"NOOO!!!!!!!" I scream, the noise escaping my quivering lip. He can't die, not before I tell him. Rushing forwards to drag my fallen comrade away from the battle, she cuts my leg all the way down, so deep I can feel it scraping my bone. "AAH!!" I cry out in pain.

Once Laxus is out of the way I turn back to her. 

"You," I growl, lunging forward with my sword. "WHAT DID YOU DO!!"

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"Those blades, are they poisoned?"

"Yes."

  
Fuck I need to get Laxus out a here.

As I duel her, sending spells back and forth, I sustain some hits to my torso, head, and arm. I keep going till she's defeated. We should have never taken that job. Three million jewels for defeating a witch terrorizing a local village. What did we expect?

 

_End of dream_

 

**Hour 4**

 

"FREED! FREED!" I hear someone calling my name, shaking my body.

"Ugh, what happened?" I ask, rubbing my head and slowly opening my eyes to find Bixslow leaning over me.

"You passed out a while ago, it's okay your healed now, How ya feel?" Bixslow asks me.

"Like I got hit with a magic mobile," I groan, rubbing my hand. Blood. I feel dried blood.

"Oh sorry, we couldn't really wash your hair. Laxus wouldn't let us."

"WHAT! HE'S AWAKE!" I shout, bolting up. The world spins, my head pounds.

"Ya, but you need to take it easy," Bixslow instructs me, leaning me back down.

"CAN I SEE HIM!" I hear a shout from outside the room.

"Calm down boy, he needs to rest."

"NO! I NEED TO SEE HIM!" Is the last thing we hear from outside before, Laxus barges into the room. "Freed," He breaths, rushing over to us.

"Hey, Laxus," I manage out.

"Hey Freed," He says taking the seat next to me, cupping my face.

"Wow ya really did get hit hard."

"Heh, ya."

"I should go," Bixslow says, getting up and leaving the room.

"You really did take the brunt of the fight didn't ya," he tells me, running his fingers through my hair. I shiver.

"Yep, but we got the jewels, so its all good."  
  
"No it's not, you got hurt because I wasn't strong enough."

"No Laxus I got hurt to protect you, and beat the villain. There's a difference."

"Freed, you got hurt 'cause I couldn't even protect you. I'm not strong enough, I'm never strong enough."

"Laxus, don't tell yourself that. I am fine. Your fine. We're both fine."

"But it's n-"

"Laxus no. It's fine, we're fine," I find myself telling him. Seeing his head fall to my chest, small droplets falling down on my shirt soaking into the fabric. Laxus never cries. Geez is he okay? "La-laxus? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Freed," I hear him mumbled between sobs. His shaking body trying to melt into mine.

"It'll be okay," I tell him. Rubbing his head with my hand. We fall asleep like that.

 

**Hour 6**

 

"Aww," I hear. Awakening me from slumber. Opening my eye, Mira's right there. In the door way.

"Mira, out." I tell her.

"Too cute," she cooes before leaving.

"What just happened?" Laxus asks me.

"I have no idea," I tell him, of course I know. She was the first person I told that I liked Laxus.

"I'm going back to sleep,"" Laxus mumbled, pressing his head into me more. Fuck, to cute.

As much as I would like to tell him now I couldn't. That would be needed for a later time.

 

**Hour 8**

 

I awake again to something. A warm sensation on my lips. Laxus moved. He's kissing me. WHAT THE HELL! DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES. When he finally pulls away, he whispers something in my ear.

"I-i love you Freed, I know your awake but I had to tell you."

FUCK!

 

**Hour 12**

 

Last time I wake up, it's morning again. Laxus is gone. Getting up I finally have the energy for, I walk to the bar.  
  
"Mira, where'd Laxus go?"

"Why?" She asks me, I tell her everything. She was always a confinement for me.

"Ah Freed, Oh my gosh! He went to the old light house by the coast line," I don't ask how she knows.

"Did he say why?"

"Ya, he told me he wanted to think, and left."

"You didn't think to try and stop him!?!"

I don't wait for Mira's response before I'm running out of the guild hall, towards the steep up hill climb. When I reach the top I see Laxus, he's standing at the edge, looking out at the ocean, his left hand is balled into a fist, a small white tip of paper sticking out.

"LAXUS!!" I cry out.

He turns to me, I can barley hear what tumbles out of his mouth and into the wind.  
  
"I can't do this anymore Freed," he tells me, backing up.

"NO!! LAXUS DON'T!!" I shout at him.

"Why Freed, why not?" He takes another step back.

"Because you have people who care about you! What would it do to Master? Or Bixslow, or Evergreen? Or me," I barley whisper the last part.

"I'm sorry Freed, it's not enough," he takes another step back, his heals are barley on the cliff's ledge.

"NO LAXUS YOU CAN'T."

"Why."

"Because, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!" I shout at him, it's all I have left god. Please let that be enough.

"What?" he asks, taking a step forward.

"I said I love you," I repeat.

"Freed," I see his chest move faster, up, and down. He takes another step forward.

"Please l can't think of what would happen if you were gone, let alone dead. I could barley bare it when master banished you all that time ago."

"Freed, I'm sorry, I, I," he walks closer to me, wrapping his arms, around me. I feel wet tears running down my back, my arms barley fit around him.

"Laxus, it's okay. Let's go home please."

 

**Hour 13**

 

 

We get home, to Laxus's house. Opening the front door we walk inside. Up the stairs to his bedroom. I set him down on the bed, walking to the bathroom I draw a bath, filling it with his favorite yellow, and grey bubbles from under the sink. I find him in his black house coat waiting outside the door, he pulls me in for another hug.

"You coming in?" he asks.

"Just a moment," I tell him. Once I hear the door click shut, I look through the room for the paper that was in his hand. Finding it I uncrumple it. 

 

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_I'm sorry that I won't be around to see the next generation of the guild. Hope that their cute though, and good at magic. For Gramps, sorry I went this way, I know I won't see you for a while, but I'll be in a better place. For Bixslow, hope that she likes ya too buddy, and that the kids are cute. Watch Freed for me. Evergreen, you and Elfman have my full support. Sorry this world just wasn't for me, dad always said I was a pussy, weak, and broken. Guess he was right. Not even the person I loved, loved me back. I'm tired of crying myself to sleep, making my pillow stink. Don't cry for me though, I was already gone before this._

_Freed. I loved you so much, even asked Gajeel, and Natsu for advice. (cause their dragon slayers). They say you were my mate. Destined to be with me. Guess you get to choose someone you love now. Sorry I wasn't enough. I loved you so much it hurt, cause I knew you'd never ever like me back. Hope you meet the best girl/guy and raise a couple of cute kids. Wonder which of us would have been the fertile one. Guess we'll never know. My last words are, I love'd ya so much, it hurt that you didn't like me back._

_-Laxus Dreyar_

 

God Laxus, how'd ya get so mushy? I look down at the tear stained paper before tucking it into my pocket. I remove my shirt, pants, and underwear. Walking over to the bathroom door I turn the door handle. 

"Hey, what's up?" Laxus asked, looking up at me. 

"Oh, nothing," I mutter.

"Well, okay then. Tell me when you feel ready. But first, let's wash that blood out of ya hair," he motions to the tub. Completely understanding I needed time.

Sinking down into the tub I feel the hot water warm my cold body, it really was cold outside. I feel his strong hands shakily unwrap the bandages on my head. Once they're removed, I hold myself back from touching the spot it was covering.

"I'm gonna spray you with water now so hold still, k?" he asks me.

"Ya, okay." I feel the gentle spray of water against my skull, when the tub starts to turn red, a jump, that was a lot of blood, what happened?

"You okay?" I hear him ask me, from behind.

"Yes, I'm okay. Just startled at the amount of blood."

"Oh, okay," he moves on, I feel his hands run through my hair, adding the shampoo, "Gonna rinse ya off again, okay."

"Okay." I wait for the warm water to start again, pelting my skull gently. When he's finished the tub's covered in blood, and bubbles. The original bubbles from the start are gone now, he runs some conditioner through my hair as well, when he's done I ask "Laxus, you want me to do your hair now?"  
  
"Oh, ya sure," he tells me, turning around.

I turn around, and grab the bottle of shampoo, only then noticing the small cuts along his back.  
  
"Laxus was this from the battle?"  
  
"Ya, but don't worry it doesn't hurt now."  
  
Hesitantly I wet Laxus's hair, shampoo it, rinse again, and then add conditioner. By now the tub it blood red, and cold. 

"We should probally drain this and have a shower to finish," he comments, looking at the water.

"That's a pretty good idea."

I watch as he drains the tub and turns the shower on, his hand testing the water.

"Seems pretty good to get in," he tells me.  
  
"Oh, okay," I whisper, gingerly stepping in. Turning to face him I notice the scrapes on his thighs, some look fresh others old. "Laxus, what are these?" I ask him, crouching down.

"I was wondering if you'd notice. Don't get made but I kind of maybe cut myself there," he tells me, rubbing the back of his head.

"LAXUS! Do you know that scars!?"

"Yes, I don't know it just let my mind focus on some other pain for a while, ya know."

Standing up, I push him against the wall. Pressing a hot kiss on his lips, not letting him go. Feeling him kiss me back I don't, we don't stop till we both need air.  
  
"Freed," he breathe through pants, rubbing my face.  
  
"I read the not," I admit.  
  
"What?

"The one you were holding, I read it."

"Oh, you didn't have too."

"I did anyways, Laxus. I don't want you to ever feel that way again."

"Oh."

"I also was awake when you kissed me, and told me you loved me."

Turning beet red Laxus manages out, "Oh, um, really?"

I lean back onto him, kissing him, letting our lips part, my tongue exploring his mouth. His hot saliva mixing with mine. Pulling away letting a moan escape his lips. Bending back down, I take his dick in one of my hands, by now it's fully erect. Wrapping my small mouth around it, I swirl my tongue, making him grip the side of the shower for support.   
  
"Freed," he moans out. I start bobbing my head, back, and forth on his dick. Looking up I see his moaning, red face, mouth hanging open, tongue just peeking out.

Bobbing up and down, till his dick hit the back of my throat I hear him moan out a few words.

"Frrreeed~ I'm, I'm goooing~ to cuuummm~" he moans.

Letting him release down my throat was a sensation I could never begin to describe. I swallowed as his hot thick cum ran down my throat to my stomach.

"Can, I fuck your ass?" he asks me.

"Um, ya!"


	5. Thirteen Hours to Live ; Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black fades into color to depict a Green haired man standing just meters in front of a huge cliff, a much bulckeir blonde man stands in front of him, facing the green haired one.
> 
> "I can't do this anymore," the blonde man forces out.
> 
> "NO! LAXUS DON'T!" I shout.
> 
> Hi, my name is Freed Justine, and you maybe wondering how I got in this mess. Well it all started about thirteen hours ago.

Laxus and Freed were pacing guild hall. Cana, and Mira had been in the infirmary for a very long while, what was taking so long? They hadn't allowed Laxus, and Freed in there because they were just panicking, and stressing Mira out.

Freed was busy recalling the day, trying to make time go faster.

They had gotten to the guild hall at around 10am, ordered breakfast, sat with Mira, and Cana as Kinana made breakfast. For the past 35 weeks Mira had been carrying twins, one for her, and her wife Cana, and the other for Laxus, and Freed. It had been an agreement that since they both would be raised mostly at the guild hall, that the two couples who couldn't reproduce on their own, would help the other out. The day had gone from chill, to panicking in about one hour, when Mira's water broke during breakfast. She had been rushed taken to the guild's infirmary, and that had been the last of it.

The boy's head's turned when Bickslow came out of the infirmary to take them back in with him. He had been in there to tell which souls were which, having an agreement that Laxus's spawn would go to Cana and Mira, and Freed's would go to Freed, and Laxus. For no reason really, they just flipped a coin and decided. 

"Come on guys, you need to see this," Bickslow gestured for them to follow him.

As they walked inside, a cry ripped through the room, making Laxus reach for his ears. When they got closer, they saw Wendy holding a little girl.

"Bickslow come here," she chirped.

Freed watched as Bickslow made his way over to Wendy, closing his eyes to read the soul. They mumbled something, and Wendy made her room to Freed, and Laxus.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," Wendy told them, handing the baby to Freed.

Laxus watched the way Freed's eyes sparkled as the thanked Wendy, and gazed upon their son for the first time. He had a tuff of green hair on his head, and the bluest eyes Freed had ever seen.

The name they had chosen was special to them in it's own way, it had many meanings including sea, pier of a harbor, and happy. But to them, it meant the start of something new, and putting those bad memories behind them.

Not long after, his "sister" was born. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and the loudest cry Freed had ever heard. Mira, and Cana had decided that her name would be Calli, mostly meaning forest, or most beautiful.  Mira, and Cana had their reasons.

* * *

 

It took a while but eventually Freed, and Laxus could go home, at around 12am. They took baby Kai home with them, setting him down in the crib that was set up in the middle of the nursery that had been built.

Collapsing on their bed, Freed, and Laxus were exhausted, and fully ready for sleep. 

"So, we're parents," Freed breathed.

"Yup."

"Our responsibilities start now."

"Yup."

"I'm exhausted."

"Ditto."

"I love you Laxus."

"I sure hope you do, we've been married for nearly a year now," Laxus laughed.

Freed shared that laugh, things had been better ever since that scary night. Laxus had never tried something like that again, the cuts stopped opening on his legs, and had started healing. Master hadn't been surprised that they were together, he'd suspected it. The guild had welcomed them, and fully supported them for being together, and Mira, and Cana came out saying they were dating as well. Everything had been better, and Freed was thankful for that. 

Natsu and Lucy had been first with kids, a little girl with pink hair called Nashi, Gray, and Juvia followed shortly by getting married, Natsu got pissed so he and Lucy got married next, Cana and Mirajane had been so happy when the Queen made same sex marriage legal, getting married one week afterwards, Elfman and Evergreen had gotten married after that.

Gajeel and Levy had announced Levy was pregnant with twins on the day of their wedding, then the best day was when Mirajane suggested that she could carry twins for the two gay couples of Fairytail, her and Cana, and Laxus, and Freed, Freed, and Laxus got married a month afterwards, and not long after Mira had gotten pregnant, Levy cried the day Jet, and Droy came out as a couple.

No one knew about what was happening between Pantherlily, Happy, and Carla, but everyone sure knew what was happening with Sting and Rogue when they announced they were a couple, as well as Yukino, and Minerva, and that Sting was transgender, at the annual party Sabertooth, and Fairytail held together with Lamiascale, Mermaidheel, and Bluepegasus, celebrating the victory against Ishgal.

Everything had been better since that day, no matter what someone said, it was better, and Laxus had been right, the next generation of Fairytail was the cutest. 


	6. Fraxus Week

Jason - "Freed, Laxus, thanks for joining us today."

Freed - "It was our honor."

Jason - "How are you two?"

Laxus - "Fine."

Freed - "I am quite alright."

Jason - "Freed, are you happy to have the 'Raijinshuu tribe' back in action after Laxus's faithful return, and FairyTail's rise back to power?"

Freed - "Yes, having Laxus on the team feels just like the old days, where what rank, or status we were as a guild didn't matter."

Jason - "I see, and Laxus, we're all dying to know, what did you do during your exile?"

Laxus - "Not much, mostly wandered around, kept up with the guild, and checked out the world, trying to stay alive."

Jason - "Cool! Okay this next question is for the both of you, there seems to be a rumor going around, and I'm here to confirm the truth."

Freed - "What is it Jason?"

Jason - "Are the two of you dating?"

Freed - "That's a very personal question."

Laxus - "Actually, we are."

Jason - "COOL!! It seems everyone in the Raijinshuu tribe is finding love."

Freed - "I don't know about Bickslow though."

Jason - "There is a rumor he's with Lisanna."

Laxus - "Cause that's so likely. All he does is bang chicks, he's never had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend."

Jason - "Well Laxus, have you ever had a boyfriend or a girlfriend?"

Laxus - "I did one time, Mira and I dated before she came out as bisexual."

Jason - "I see, what about you Freed?"

Freed - "I've been with my fair share of guys, never girls."

Jason - "Knew from the start, huh?"

Freed - "You can put it like that."

Jason - "So the whole country would love to know, how long have you been dating, and do you plan for marriage, and kids?"

Laxus - "That's a rather personal question."

Freed - "A year since yesterday, and for the last part, Laxus seems good with kids, but it's up to him if we get married, and have kids."

Jason - "Oh Laxus, pressures on."

It was around this time that Laxus had whispered something in my ear, something very exciting.

Jason - "If you'd like."

Laxus - "Thanks."

He had gotten down on one knee, in front of Freed, who's face turned bright red.

Laxus - "Freed, I know that it's only been a year, and that this might be too fast, but I love you Freed, I always have, would you please make me the luckiest man in the world, and marry me?"

Freed - "... I... uh... yes! Of course I'll marry you."

That's it folks, thanks for reading our special interview with Laxus Dreyar, and Freed Justine, the newly engaged gay couple of FairyTail.


	7. Fraxus Week

"Deep breath, we can do this," Freed told Laxus, calming him down for the six time.

"I'm just worried, what if he disowns me?" Laxus mumbled.

"He won't, I promise."

"What if he does?"

"Laxus, this is Makarov, he was cool when Cana, and Mira started dating, he'll be cool about this."

Laxus leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Freed.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too. Now lets get this over with."

Both of them got up, and walking up the stairs to Makarov's office, they had been in a side room, courtesy of Mirajane. 

Gently knocking on the door, Laxus took a deep breath.

"Gramps?" He asked.

"Come in!" a voice came from inside.

Turning the door knob, and squeezing Freed's hand, he entered the room, taking a seat in front of the old mans desk.

"We have something to tell you," he spoke, staring at his feet.

"What is it my boy?" Makarov asked.

Sensing that Laxus was to scared to do this, Freed spoke.

"I'm, gay."

"I know Freed."

_Clearly Makarov knew what was happening? Right?_

"And so am I," Laxus whispered, barley audible. 

"I see."

"And..."

"And what?"

"And, we're dating," It rushed out, reliving Laxus of the words that clung to his tongue for too long.

"Oh."

There was an aqwuard silence for a moment, and then Makarov broke it.

"Well finally!"

"FINALLY?!" Freed jumped.

"I saw this coming, the 'sneaky' glances, and all those missions. I figured it out, and excepted it already. You aren't too good at secrets."

Laxus was blushing, and Freed let out a small giggle. 

"So, how do you want to tell the guild?"

"Uh, we were just thinking of letting them figure it out," Laxus mumbled.

"Whatever you wish. Do either of you want kids?"

This, this was the topic that they had spent so long discussing. Laxus dreaded becoming his father, abusive, and neglectful. Freed wanted to show kids how great their life could be, to have someone have the childhood he didn't.

"Maybe?" Freed spoke, moving his hand to Laxus' back.

"Well, you do have options, adopting, or you could joint parent with Mira, and Cana, letting one of them carry the child, or both, so that you couples could have kids."

"That, that's actually smart," Freed agreed, they hadn't considered that option.

"We'll think about it," Laxus told him.

"Thank you for telling me, now go have some fun, drink, eat, be happy, and laugh!" Makarov commanded.

"You got it gramps," Laxus said, getting up and hugging his grandfather.

They left the room, Makarov muttering something about green haired great grand babies.


	8. Fraxus Week

Freed watched as Laxus sat down, his cape falling off his shoulders onto the chair. Letting out a small sigh, he watched as the untouchable man downed his beer, and talked with the other person sitting with them, Bickslow, together they were part of the Raijinshuu Tribe, a team within the FairyTail guild hall, for the greatest man on Earthland, Laxus Dreyar, handsome, mouth watering, those biceps, mmm~.

"EARTHLAND TO FREED!!" He heard shouted in his ear.

Whipping his head around he saw a laughing Bickslow pulling away from his ear.

"THAT WAS MY EAR!"

"So?"

"Whatever."

"As I was saying, Mira got together with Cana, so that takes another babe off the market." Laxus spoke.

_Why did Bickslow pull me back to reality, for this?_

"There's no good girls left," Laxus sighed, "They're either take or gay."

"You ever think of trying guys?" Bickslow commented.

_Of course Bickslow would suggest that, he was one of the few people that Freed told. Ugh._

"I don't know man, never tried one to know for sure."

"Well you could try me," Bickslow said bluntly.

"Eh, no thanks, I'd rather not taste you."

"I'm getting another drink," Freed spoke, getting up.

"See ya."

"Get me one two please."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Just a refill, Mira'll know what."

Freed trudged down the stairs, heading for the bar.

"Hey Freed!" Mira chirped, as he approached.

"Hi Mira, can I get another Martini, and Bickslow would like a refill."

"Coming right up, just take a seat."

"Thanks."

"So, I heard your guys's conversation, want some advise to lure the man of your dreams to you?" Cana drunkenly asked.

"Uh, sure, though I may not use it."

"Go up there, set down your drinks, and kiss him."

"Cana how is that advise?!"

"Just do it, he said he wanted to try guy, but not Bickslow. If he doesn't like it, use that as an excuse."

"Fine, I've got nothing else to loose."

"Here's your drinks Freed, good luck," Mira told him, handing two drinks to him.

"Thanks Mira, oh, and congratulations you two."

"Thank you."

"Good luck m'dude."

Freed swore he saw Mira shoot Cana a funny look as he left, but he was to nervous to check. 

As he climbed the stairs, his heart was racing, and his brain was running a million miles a hour. He was going to kiss Laxus. The love of his life. His best friend. How is this not going to fail? Pushing all his thoughts to the back of his mind, he downed his martini, and walked towards the two men.

Without saying a word he set the glasses down on the table, giving Bickslow a  _"Watch this"_ look.

He turned to Laxus, who was still lounging on the chair, a large chair with leather padding, just like the sofa he was sitting on previously. He suddenly realized the only not uncomfortable angle was on Laxus' lap, fuck. Well he can't stop now. Sitting on top of Laxus' lap, or most likely his legs, Freed cupped the side of his face, moving his head down to meet Laxus' lips, and closing his eyes tightly.

Letting himself relax as his lips connected with Laxus', there was a brief moment as Laxus realized what was happening, and then something happened. Unexpectedly, Laxus wrapped his arm around Freed's waist, pulling him closer to his body, and leaning into the kiss, opening his mouth just a bit. 

So Freed blocked out the world. The hoots, and hollers, the drunken fights, and all those sober. This was his moment, not theirs. He moved his tongue, letting Laxus' into his mouth, while the two of them kissed, in frozen time. Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed. It was just the two of them, and no one else.

Feeling his lungs tighten, Freed cursed the need to breathe. He pulled back, gasping for breathe. Laxus doing the same. 

"Wow," he heard Laxus breath.

"That was," Freed tried to speak, barley audible.

"You're coming home with me tonight."


	9. Shades of Black and White ; Chapter 2

Main Content  
Archive of Our Own betaArchive of Our Own User NavigationHi, WeirdWriter2345! Post Log Out

Site NavigationFandoms Browse Search About Search Works  
Work Search:   
tip: words:100  
Edit Chapter Delete Chapter  
* Required information

Name, Order and Date  
Name, Order and Date  
Chapter Title ?  
255 characters left

Chapter Number

2  
of   
2

Chapter Publication Date ? Chapter Preface  
Chapter Preface  
Add co-creators? Chapter Summary  
I pour my emotions into my writing so here you go.  
1200 characters left

Chapter Notes  
at the beginning  
at the end Chapter Text*  
Chapter Text  
Rich Text HTML  
Plain text with limited HTML ?

The first bar they hit, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed held memories, it being the place they had found Freed after he ran out on them. Ordering their original drinks from that night they chatted, and recalled their memories from that night. Freed smiled as he recalled the events that followed after explaining to Bickslow, and Evergreen why he was there in the first place, he had just found out that his grandmother who was the last living member of his family he had left, and he had fond memories with, had passed away the first week he started University. Bickslow ordered another round of drinks, Evergreen let him cry it out, and they tried setting him up with some one that night, which failed. Bickslow was there, to find a soulmate, unfortunately. Evergreen had been there because according to her there was great eye candy there, and Freed had to admit the budging biceps of Elfman were nice on the eyes, and mouth watering. 

~

The second bar was where Mira, and Cana had kissed. The story went that Mira was working the bar when Cana waltzed in, hips swinging she made a beeline for the bar, ordering three shots of vodka, and downing them all. Cana told Mira she was rebounding off of a deep crush, Bacchus Groh, who turned out to not be her soulmate like she had thought. The two of them talked, and later that night they kissed, finding out they were soulmates. 

~

Next was the nightclub that Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, had found Laxus. When Mira had told them she, and Cana were soulmates, Laxus ran out on them, grabbing his jacket, and running through the snow. Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen had searched everywhere for him, eventually finding him at his favorite bar. With Laxus trying to get over the fact that Mira had a soulmate that wasn't him, by drinking his sorrows away. They coaxed him to stop after his usual limit, and drink some water. Freed had come so close to kissing him that night that it hurt.

~

Finally was a night/strip club called SaberTooth, the group headed in, suddenly remembering in their wasted brains that today was free pole use. Staring at the poles when the walked in, the 'twin dragons' Sting, and Rogue were sharing a pole, dancing to the audiences delight, however they weren't twins, they were boyfriends, and 'Libra', or rather Yukino was dancing on the other pole, showing a bit more skin than usual. The middle pole however Freed thought was empty but instead he saw Gray Fullbuster from his English class showing of to the world what a flexible person he was.

~

Freed yawned, the six of them had headed out at five pm, now it was what twelve? He'd been drinking harder, and harder alcohol all night thanks to Bickslow, his head was pounding but he didn't care, he watched Laxus dance across the floor, he'd always been an energetic drunk, hadn't he. Those fast feet made Freed want to join in, but all he could do was sit still and watch the dirty dancing display in front of him. From those bulging biceps, to the low slung jeans showing off a perfect v, Freed was mesmerized by the eye candy before him, and he was positive his face was bright red. His mind was void of the fact that there was a possibility that Laxus was not his soulmate as he danced his way to Laxus, swinging his hips, and licking his lips.

He remembered the warmth of Laxus' arms, the butterfly feeling in his stomach, and the hot breath against his neck. Freed turned around, and Laxus whispered something, leaning in for a kiss. A sudden wave of doubt hit Freed, and he jolted.

_I can't kiss Laxus, he's drunk, I'm drunk. He probably doesn't love me, and its just because of the booze. What if I kiss him, and it doesn't work, and he remembers it?! I can't, I can't, I can't! I don't want to loose him._

"I'm sorry, I c-can't," Freed squeaked, his voice wavering, darting out of Laxus' hold and exiting the club.

Waving for a taxi he caught one, and through the rear view mirror he saw Laxus, out of breath, with a saddened look on his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to himself.

_I'm such an asshole._

And then he blacked out.

* * *

Freed woke up, his head pounding, hurrying out of bed he opened the bathroom door, and searched for his painkillers. Finding bottle he popped a few he felt a wave of nausea hit him, after emptying his stomach into the toilet bowl, he headed back to his room.

_What the hell happened last night? Did we really party that hard. Wait, oh shit! No! NO! NO!!_

Through his panicking, Freed heard a knock on the door.

"Freed you in there buddy?" Bickslow asked through the wood.

"Yeah," Freed managed out.

"Breakfast is ready, come out and get some."

"Okay."

Getting up, Freed threw on a shirt, and wandered into the kitchen. Finding Mira, Cana, and Bickslow.

"Where's Evergreen, and Laxus," Freed felt like he shouldn't have spoke that name, after the pained look on the others faces that followed.

A moment of silence before one of them spoke. 

"After last night he shut himself in his room, and won't tell us why. Evergreen has been trying to coax him to eat or talk but she says he ain't budging," Mira explained.

Freed stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Do you know what happened last night?" Cana asked.

"I, um, can barley remember it."

"Maybe breakfast will help jog your memory," Bickslow told him, passing him a plate of toast.

Freed sat down on the couch, lost deep in his thoughts. If Laxus was really shut in his room Freed should do something, but he didn't deserve to show his face to that man. He broke his heart, and left it shattered. He didn't deserve him, but Laxus deserved to know the truth, even if it turned out to be nothing.

"I-i should go s-ee Laxus," Freed stuttered, rising to his feet.

"Are you sure?" Mira asked.

"Y-yes," no he wasn't.

"Follow me then," Mira responded, getting to her feet and walking out of the apartment.

Freed stumbled over his feet, following Mirajane across the hall, and down the hallway of Laxus' apartment he shared with Evergreen to his bedroom door, trying to summon all the courage he had.

"Evergreen, go eat, Freed'll take the next watch."

"Okay, good luck, he's not budging."

Freed waited as the two of them exited the apartment, placing his hand on the door knob, and turning it. Locked.

_Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought._

Freed slumped down against the door, stuttering to get the thought in his mind out, "L-laxus? I don't know if you can hear me, but I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for being an asshole, and running from you. You deserve a straight answer and I took it away from you. If you never forgive me for that, that's fine because I'll never forgive myself, but that doesn't mean I'd shut myself in my room. I still care about you, I still, love you. I never stopped, I was just scared that it was the alcohol, and not you that wanted it, I thought you should be in full control of your actions, not drunk. Please come out, or let me, I don't want to see you suffer," Freed's voice hitched at the last part, he only realized he was crying when tears landed in his lap. 

Freed heard a soft rustling inside the room, and then a sliding sound. What he heard next, broke his heart.

"Ever since I first met you, I wanted you by my side forever, even if you were just my friend. When Mira found Cana you looked the most distressed at my disappearance, and it made me realize, if this man could feel such deep emotions for me, what if what I was feeling was love? I couldn't deal with the fact of that for some reason, so I had to think for a long time. It doesn't matter if you hesitated, I never meant to rush you, or hurt you in anyway. I will always forgive you no matter what, and I'm sorry for shutting myself in my room, I just, needed time. I know a drunk kiss isn't the greatest move in history for a first kiss, and you did the right thing saying no, but did you have to run?" Laxus spoke hoarsely, like he'd been crying for a long time. 

"I should've realized earlier, that maybe we could have something together, you deserve better."

"Freed, I couldn't be happy with anyone else. You are the light of my life, the guide in my darkness, I could never give you everything you want, but I'll sure as hell try."

"I don't care about useless objects, all I want is you."

There was a small click, and the door creaked open. Freed looked up to see Laxus, his face red and puffy, tear tracks running down his face, his fluffy jacket wrapped around his frame, a large shirt on him, and boxer briefs, . Freed stood up faster than he thought was possible, wrapping his arms around Laxus' large, shaking frame.

"Freed," Laxus breathed, a slight happiness in his voice.

"Laxus," Freed responded, muffled by Laxus' large jacket.

A small gap of silence as they closed the door, and backed up onto Laxus' bed. Falling onto the huge king sized bed in a tangle of limbs, and fabric. 

"I love you," Laxus spoke, breaking the silence.

"I love you too," Freed responded.

Their faces dangerously close, hot breath against Freeds face, drying his tears. Freed moved his head down, closing his eyes, and the space between their lips. Laxus kissed back, passion spreading between the two of them. Only once he ran out of air did Freed pull back.

Blinking, Freed looked at Laxus. A whole different world in front of him. 


	10. Shades of Black and White ; Chapter 1

Freed was lying awake staring at the ceiling. The whole room was engulfed with pitch black. The only light was the moon, softly glowing light grey outside his window. The last couple nights he hadn't been able to fall asleep, just stare at the pitch black void of his room, and his clock showing 12:20, doomed to never fall asleep. He sighed, WOULD HIS SOULMATE JUST FUCKING FALL ASLEEP ALREADY?!? 

Freed decided to get out of bed and grab a drink of water from the bathroom. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he trudged over to the bathroom, flicking on the light switch. Grabbing the cup from the counter he poured his glass full, chugging its contents. He was going to be a shit ton tired for his classes tomorrow. His friends were getting suspicious by his activities at night, but then again the whole damn world knew that people were mentally attacked at birth, so why were they so damn nosy?! 

Freed was studying to be a teacher, it was a decent career choice for him, and he was good with kids so it just fell into place he guessed. Stumbling back to his bed, he tumbled in, wrapping himself in his sheets. Letting his eyes close, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

Morning came quickly, his alarm yelling in his ear for him to get up, and Bickslow, the man he was sharing his dorm with was cooking breakfast. The smell of bacon spreading through the air of the dorm, it had probably attracted his other friends, and some unwelcome guests, again. Sitting up Freed rubbed his eyes, and got out of bed. Choosing a light green t-shirt, and a pair of jeans, Freed trudged to the bathroom that was attached to his room. 

He picked up the brush lying on the counter, and brushed his hair slowly, working his way down to the bottom. He had asked for some vibrant color, the hairdresser choosing bright green apparently, he got a lot of complements on it, so he kept that color ever since he was a teenager. Reaching for a hair elastic, he tied his hair in a pony tail to keep it out of the way. Splashing some water on his face, using the toilet, and drinking a bit more water, Freed headed to the kitchen/living room where Bickslow was.

Opening the door from his bedroom to the living room Freed took in the view, Mirajane was helping Bickslow make some eggs, Evergreen, and Cana were chatting on the couch, Laxus was scrolling through his phone on the arm chair, and the tv was on. Great. Realizing that he had a headache, Freed turned on his heals and dragged himself to the bathroom, taking a tylonel, and hoping it would go down. Then he returned to the living room, this time Laxus greeting him with a grunt as he took a seat in another arm chair, and started looking through his phone. 

"Mornin' Freed, eggs, and bacon good?" Bickslow asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks," Freed replied.

"No problem, Mira did most of the work."

Freed let out a small chuckle, Bickslow rarely did work, so the fact Mira did most of it didn't surprise him, but it was funny that Bickslow had to clarify it. Freed stared at Laxus for some reason, examining the muscle tone on his arms that were uncovered due to the tank top, the serious look on his face, paired with a set of bags under his eyes, and a lightning shaped scar running down his face. No one knew where he got the scar for real, except the unbelievable story of that it was from a bike accident. 

"How'd you sleep Freed?" Mira asked from the kitchen, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uh not bad," Freed stuttered.

"Tell the truth," Mira ordered.

"Ugh, fine. I didn't get to sleep til one. Happy?"

"No, you need to get to sleep."

"Well I can't! I'm not like you and Cana who fall asleep easily, MY SOUL MATE NEVER SLEEPS!" Freed yelled.

A couple seconds of everyone staring at you does something to you, ya know? It makes you think, that what you did was uncalled for. That it was dickish to bring that up. He watched as Mira's heart dropped, her expression saddening.

"Sorry," Freed breathed, "That was too far."

"Just don't do it again," Cana ordered, cuffing him upside of the head.

Freed knew that once Mira never got any sleep, and Cana, because Mira had been abandoned, as well with her brother Elfman, and sister Lisanna. That Cana nor Mira never got sleep, and that the two of them used to stay up late at night, worrying. That once it got so bad the whole gang, including Mira, Cana, Bickslow, Laxus, Freed, and Evergreen, all stayed up with Makarof (Laxus' grandfather) on a sleep over, trying to help Mira out. Luckily Makarof ran a sort of orphanage, but a home for damaged kids who were broken, or sad, sorrowful, and lost, the ones that never got adopted whether it was from birth deformities, or they were mentally unstable, whatever the case, Makarof took them in. 

Freed walked towards Mira, wrapping his arms around her. 

"I'm sorry Mira."

"I know Freed, it's just, it still hurts," Mira sobbed.

The two of them sat on the floor, one by one everyone else joined the hug. 

After a couple minutes of hugging, Bickslow spoke up.

"We need to eat, or we'll be late."

"Shit, right!" Cana exclaimed rising to her feet, and offering a hand to Mira.

Freed felt like he didn't have the energy to get up. However, Laxus stretched out his hand for Freed.

"Need help?" he asked gruffly.

"Yeah, thanks," Freed replied, taking his hand. 

Laxus pulled Freed, their chests touching, lips dangerously close. The two of them were cherry red, Freed hugged Laxus.

"Thanks for the help."

"No problem."

"HEY LOVE BIRDS, BREAKFAST!" Bickslow teased.

"WE'RE NOT EVEN SOULMATES!!" Freed replied.

"TRY KISSING EVER?!"

Freed paused, they never had tried. Had they. But before they could, Evergreen was dragging them to the table.

"There will be time for that later. We need to get to class. It's Friday, we have the whole weekend."

* * *

 

Class was incredibly boring. Still, all that circled Freed's mind was Laxus, kissing him, being a soulmate to him, growing old together. _What if they were. Could they be? I mean they never tried so there's a possibility, but still. That would be heaven._ WAIT WHAT! What was he thinking!? He couldn't possibly up to Laxus' standards, he probably had some hot girl in his future, not poor gay Freed. Freed was just a freak who didn't deserve love, let alone have Laxus in love with him.

After classes, the group met up under their tree.

"So I propose we go drinking! To celebrate that we will be free of this place very soon!" Cana announced.

"You always say drinking," Laxus added.

"But this is a special occasion."

"Can we just stay at our dorms," Laxus groaned.

"I'll flip a coin!" Evergreen stated, "Heads we go out, tails we stay in."

The coin was tossed in the air, landing heads.

"Out we go!" Bickslow shouted.

"Freed, you cool with that?" Laxus asked.

"Huh, uh, yeah sure," Freed stuttered, his train of thought derailing. 

"Geez, stay grounded for two seconds would ya?" Bickslow asked.

"Fuck you."


	11. Tears I cry ; Chapter 2

"So, you guys should get a room in Fairy hills," Laxus stated, after everyone had their guild marks.

"Sound good to me," Bickslow replied.

"Sure," Freed said.

"As long as I'm not sleeping with Bickslow," Evergreen added.

"No, I was thinking that you, and Freed would sleep in the girls dorm 'cause you're both girls."

Bickslow collapses on the floor, laughing. Evergreen bangs her head against a wall. Freed just stands there, stunned.

"I'm a dude," Freed finally says.

"Oh my Mavis. I am so sorry."

Eventually they sort it out, Evergreen gets her own room, and Freed, and Bickslow share one.

* * *

 

 

From then on Laxus wasn't alone, he had his friends. They were there when he cried, when he has the biggest victories in the world, and when he needed them most. He watched and listened as they grew crushes that eventually blossomed into love, Evergreen had Elfman, Bickslow had Lisanna. When he got kicked out of Fairy Tail he knew they had lives to live so he went alone, despite their protests. He couldn't bare to not let them have happiness, taking that from them would be worse than death itself. He came back eventually, after he got tired of his trip, which was mostly moping around, crying, and missing them. He watched as they cried, to happy that he came back, Freed clinging to him so hard he thought he'd never let go. He helped them defeat villain after villain, watching their happy faces at the Grand Magic Games when they won, or when he defeated the member of the twelve. But something was missing, something big. Laxus never had the confidence to tell him, he would cry himself to sleep at night, hating himself for not telling him, and another day going by. He kept pictures of all of the Raijinshu next to his bed, Freed's was the closets to his bed, his shining smile, the long green hair tied back in a low pony tail. Yet he never told him, eventually he went to Bickslow about this.

"Hey Bickslow, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Yeah sure dude, what you want?"

Looking around to make sure anyone wouldn't over hear them.

"I kind of have a crush on someone."

"Well this is new, the only ever crush you've had was Mira, and that didn't last for even a year."

"I know, but this one is serious, this is a person I've like for a long time."

"Okay, give me some background."

Laxus relayed the whole story from the day they met, to coming to Bickslow for help.

"Well, so you do like him."

"What do you mean by do?"

"It means go tell him now."

Laxus ran down the stair to find Freed, only to see him with Mira, she was leaned over the bar, talking to him.

"Freed, I love you," Laxus heard her say.

"Mira, I," Freed responded.

Laxus darted out of the guild, running to the joint home he, and Makarov shared. Flopping down on the bed, he cried his heart out.

_Freed loved Mira, stupid Mira, why, why, why, this isn't fair._

He rummaged through a drow next to him, finding the object of his search, a razor blade.

**Back at the guild for a brief moment.**

"I'm sorry Mira, I don't love you," Freed said getting up.

"Why?" Mira prompted.

"Because I'm in love with someone else, and I'm gay."

"Oh, I didn't realize."

"Now if you excuse me I'm going to talk to Bickslow, and Laxus, since Evers on a mission."

"See ya."

Walking up the stairs, he saw that Bickslow was sitting on the couch, very grumpy.

"What's wrong?" Freed asked.

"Didn't you hear Laxus run down the stairs, or even out the guild hall!!" Bickslow screamed at him.

"What! Why!"

"HE WAS GOING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT! JESUS CHRIST FREED YOUR A FUCKING IDIOT!" Bickslow screamed.

"Bickslow whats going on?"

"JUST GO! I DON'T CARE WHERE, I DON'T EVEN CARE IF YOU GO TO HIS FUCKING HOUSE, OR TO YOUR OWN, JUST GO! I DON'T WANT TO EVEN SEE YOU!!!"

Freed ran out of the guild hall, his mind racing. What was Laxus going to say that was so important.

He couldn't love him, could he? His legs moved faster, till he reached the lightning slayers home, throwing open the door, he heard sobs ringing throughout the house.

_What the hell, who's crying? Laxus never cries!_

In a rush of panic Freed rushed up the stairs, throwing open Laxus' bedroom door. In the middle of the bed, he saw Laxus, lying there sobbing, moving closer he saw the razor in his hand, a note in the other. Freed recounted his training in medical care, wash the cuts, throw out the razor, bandage the areas. Taking the knife first, he wrapped it in tissue, and threw it away, he picked up the surprisingly light Laxus, and took him to the bathroom. Holding his wrists under the water, and washing the cuts with soap, there were ten cuts, the three of them had been together for ten years.

_No, Laxus you have to survive this._

Finishing washing off the cuts, Freed found a roll of bandages, wrapping the bandages around Laxus' arms. The whole time Laxus had been crying, not speaking just eyes closed, and crying. Taking him back to the bed, Freed laid Laxus down, and removed his own clothes, then removed Laxus blood and tear soaked shirt, and pants. He crawled into bed with him, wrapping the sheets around the two of them. Finally he spoke.

"It's okay Laxus, please stop crying," Freed told him, rubbing the older mans back.

"No Bickslow I can't, he doesn't like me, he likes Mira."

"You doofus, you should've stayed for the ended of it, he said he didn't like her."

"I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not, you acted on your feelings but when you saw someone had the same idea, you ran."

"I love him Bickslow, I went to tell him that, and Mira beat me!"

"Laxus, I'm not Bickslow."

"Yes you are."

"Look at me, do I look like him?"

Laxus looked up, opening his eyes.

"Oh god this can't be happening, you shouldn't have seen me like this!"

"Relax Laxus, it's okay."

"Why, I'm supposed to be strong, not weak."

"It's okay if you're weak."

"No it's not, if I'm weak who'll protect you?"

"I can protect myself."

"I know it's just-"

"Laxus, please. Stop crying, it's okay now."

Trying to stifle a sob, Laxus wiped his eyes.

"Good, now I think I owe you something," Freed whispered.

"What?"  
  
Leaning in Freed pressed his lips against Laxus'.

"Freed," Laxus breathed, leaning into the kiss.

The two of them collapsed on the bed, kissing.

Pulling back for air Freed spoke, "Laxus, I love you."

"I love you too Freed."

"Should we do this? Your cuts might open up."

"You're right," Laxus said, sitting up, "Do you want to spend the night though?"

"I'd love too."


	12. Tears I cry ; Chapter 1

As far as Laxus was concerned, love didn't exist. He'd seen all his friends fall in love, acting all mushy and fake but every damn time he tried he was rejects, mocked, and laughed at to his own expense. He had watched his own parents torn apart by this, his father had abused alcohol, and his mother attempted suicide to get away from him. The first time he found her he broke.

"MOM, MOM!" he screamed, running up to her body hanging from the ceiling.

He watched as the tears fell from her eyes, watching him untie her. A note clutched in her hand.

"I'm sorry Laxus," she told him, holding her hand to his face.

"Please don't go mom."

All she could say was "I'm sorry".

Eventually he watched as his mother killed herself, and his father went mad with rage. He just turned up his music, and took more jobs. When he was about fourteen, he was on one job he saw three kids moping around in a forest, the green haired, and brown haired ones crying, with the blue haired one comforting. Taking his headphones off he approached the three.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"GO AWAY! WE DON'T NEED YOUR PITY! YOU'LL JUST HURT US!!" The girl screamed.

"No I won't, I can help. Please, please don't, let me help," he tried to tell them, shaking, and holding back tears.

"Hey, are you okay?" the blue haired  boy asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you guys?" Laxus told him, wiping away his tears.

The green haired boy moved and clung to his shirt.  
  
"N-no! We're not!" he cried.

"What happened?" Laxus asked, wrapping his arms around him.

"It's just that..." he started, unable to finish due to his tears.  
  
"Our parents were killed in a freak accident when a man with black hair came running through our town, crying that he was sorry," the blue haired one explained.

"Why aren't you dead then?" Laxus asked.

"Because we were out of town when it happened, exploring this forest," the girl spoke up.

"Why aren't you crying then?" Laxus asked the blue haired boy.

"My mom was never with us, and I rarely saw my dad, never really knew them."

"I'm sorry," Laxus said.

"Don't be," the blue haired boy told him.

"My names Laxus Dreyar," Laxus held his hand out to the blue haired boy.

"Bickslow, and this is Evergreen, and..." Bickslow pointed to the brunette.

"My names Freed Justine," the green haired one interrupted, still crying.

"How would you guys like to come back with me too my guild?"

"Sure, we have literally no where else to go," Bickslow laughed, "Babies, come one!"

At first Laxus thought he was talking too the other two but when five dolls came into view Laxus was taken aback.

"Uh, are those yours?" he asked.

"YUP! I was practicing seith magic, and when I saw our parents souls I took them and put them into the nearest dolls I could find."

"I see."

"It was the only way to stay close to our parents."

"You ready now?" Laxus asked.

"I'm cold Bix," Freed whined.

"Nothing I can do about it, sorry buddy."

"Here take my coat," Laxus told him, draping his coat over Freed.

"Th-thank you," Freed said, wrapping the coat closer.

"No problem!"

They took the train back to Magnolia, walking the rest of the way to the guild hall.

"HEY GRAMPS! I BROUGHT SOME FRIENDS!" Laxus called out.

A small man ran up to them.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, I'm Makarfov Dreyar, Laxus' grandfather!" Master said, extending a hand.

"Hey, I'm Bickslow."

"I'm Evergreen."

"And finally I am Freed."

"So, do you want to join Fairy Tail?" Master asked.

"Yes please," the four of them said, no one commenting on Laxus joining in.

"Follow me then."

The followed Makarfov to the counter, where he took out a stamp.

"Where would you kids like your guild mark?" he asked.

"Gramps can I do it?" Laxus asks.

"Sure," Master hands him the stamp.

"I want mine here please," Evergreen said, pointing to her left side of her chest.

"You got it," Laxus went to stamp here but Bickslow shoved her so that she wound up with the mark on her right side.

"BICKSLOW!"

"What?"

"YOU SUCK!"

"Really, do I?" Bickslow asked, sticking out his tongue, Evergreen bringing the stamp down on his tongue.

"HAHAHA, YOU LOOK LIKE A DOOFUS!!" she teased.

"FUCK YOU! Actually, this doesn't taste half bad."

"Weirdo," Evergreen muttered.

"Freed where would you like your stamp?" Laxus asked the hiding greenhead still wrapped in his cloak.

"Here please," Freed told him, sticking out his hand.

"I'm going green like your hair," Laxus said, stamping his hand.

"Thank you."

Everything seemed right in the world for now.


	13. 2am Possibly the Worst/Best Time ; Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Collection of trans and Genderqueer Romances is a real book btw.

Freed sighed. Once again Bickslow, and Evergreen had their movie so loud that Freed was forced to leave the apartment. Deciding they'd go down to the common room, and read their book, they had grabbed his blanket, and book, heading downstairs in their pajamas's, they had the decency to put on a shirt, though they doubted anyone would be there, it was two am, and they should've gone to bed a while ago, but they had gotten so caught up in their book,  _A Collection of trans and Genderqueer Romances._

Surprisingly they saw a blonde haired man sitting, no, lounging on a couch, headphones in, and typing furiously.

Freed took a seat on the couch directly across to him.

Bending over their book, Freed resumed reading, picking up at the moment they got stood up at the theater, and had decided to walk home in the rain. 

Not long had passed before the other man broke their train of though, they had nearly finished the book too.

"That's a good book."

Freed looked up to see the other man's headphones moved so that one ear was exposed, and them was staring at him.

"It is. What are you writing?" Freed asked curiously, their brain had been nagging him about it all night. 

"Oh, I was working on the next chapter in my novel."

The other man seemed flustered by his question.

"That's cool, what is it about?" 

"Don't you dare judge me for this, but it's about a young girl who runs away from home, and meets a fire mage raised by a dragon, the two of them go on adventures, and she joins his guild, which is the best guild in all of Fiore, by the way, she get captured by lots of people, because of her magic, and heritage, and there's this big dragon who comes and attacks her, and her friends, and she doesn't realize it but she's falling in love with the fire mage, and... Sorry I'm rambling."

For some reason Freed's gay side decided to come out now, as they watched the other man happily ramble about their book, and ther reading side really needed to read the book.

"Ooo, now I'm hooked. You must email it to me."

"You sure? Most people tell me it is a very stupid book idea." 

"No it's not. I would love to read it, can you email me the link?"

"Oh, yeah sure, okay. What's your email," he asked after clicking on his keyboard a few times.

"Sassy.queen@gmail.fi."

"That is a very unusual email."

Freed checked their phone when it buzzed.

"Okay, sparkplug@gmail.fi," Freed teased. 

"No fair! My roommate made it for me."

"Who's your roommate?"

"A man named Natsu Dragneel, and another man named Gajeel Redfox. What about you, you live with anyone?"

"Yeah, Bickslow, and Evergreen."

"No last names?"

"Nope!"

Freed realized they never took the time to introduce themself.

"My name's Freed Justine by the way."

"Name's Laxus Dreyar. Guessing by that book, you don't use the usual run of the mill pronouns?"

"Good guess, I use they/them pronouns."

"Cool, I'm just plain old boring he/him."

"He/him pronouns are not plain or boring. They are quite handsome."

"Thanks."

Freed saw it, Laxus was blushing.

"So, you busy tomorrow night?" Laxus asked.

Freed sat there in a moment of did this cute guy just ask them on a date!

"Um, I don't believe so. You have my email, I can always tell you if that changes."

"Very well, would you like to grab coffee with me?"

"I would love too."

Somewhere in the night, Freed had shifted to the other couch with Laxus, still talking.

* * *

 

When Bickslow found Freed not in his room the next morning he worried, but then there was a knock on the door.

He opened it to see a large blonde man standing there with Freed in his arms.

"Hey. I believe I have your roommate. When he wakes up remember to tell him he has a date with me later tonight at two o'clock for coffee," the man tried to hand Freed to Bickslow.

Bickslow however rejected him.

"Take him to his room, it's down the hall to the left. We are having a talk about why he was with you."

 


	14. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Laxus is waiting in the guild hall he does not expect for Freed to stumble in supporting Bickslow, and Evergreen. He makes the split decision to take Freed home. How will this end? I don't know.

Laxus was tired. 

He had debated going home, but decided to stay at the guild hall. 

It had been a slow night at the guild, mostly everyone was out on a mission, or at home sleeping. Only a couple people were at the hall.

Laxus had watched as Natsu, and Gray drank with Cana to the point they started fighting, and Laxus couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or someone confessed, but now the two of them were in the corner, acting like they were being sneaky, and banging each other. 

Mira had been leaning against the bar, drinking with her girlfriend, Cana.

Siori had been hanging at the bar with Cana and Mira, she had been a new member of the guild but clicked with Bickslow, and the rest of the Raijinshuu tribe the moment she joined. 

Elfman had been talking with Jet and Droy, within earshot of Levy, and Gajeel.

Then there was Gajeel, and Levy, the two of them were in their usual spot, Levy reading, and Gajeel watching her quietly, letting out a small grunt every time he reached the end of the page before Levy, or she had flipped it too fast. 

The reason Laxus was in the guild hall, without his team, was that they had been one of the many to take a job, without him. He had gone on a solo mission, and when he came back, they were gone. It was typical of them most times he left by himself, but not so common that it didn’t bug Laxus. 

He was just about to turn up his music, and go back to his nap, when the guild doors swung open, the cold night air flooding into the guild hall, and three figures stumbling in.

He knew those scents, they were his team. 

Rushing down the stairs, he got a better look at them, Freed was holding Bickslow, and Ever up, with the help of Bickslow’s babies. They were battered, and brused, and Freed’s left leg was dragging on the ground slightly. Rushing down, he shouted for some help, but the help he got, wasn’t what he expected.

Natsu, Gray, and Elfman had rushed to his aid, Gray wearing Natsu’s vest, and Gray’s shirt on Natsu. 

Laxus took Freed subconsiously, Gray and Natsu taking Bickslow, and Elfman taking Evergreen. The four of them managed to get the team to the infirmary, Mira, Cana, and Siori waiting.

Natsu, and Gray slipped away when they set Bickslow down on a bed that had been pushed together with another one. Elfman however stayed, setting Evergreen down on another double bed, Laxus set Freed down on a single.

Laxus watched Mira intentley as she patched Freed up, lending her a hand when she told him that Freed’s left leg was broke, and she needed help setting it, so was Freed’s left arm. Whatever had happened to them, Freed’s left side took the brunt of it. 

Laxus didn’t stay at the guild hall everytime they went on a group mission, the only times was when it was super important, or he needed company. The reason Laxus had stayed at the guild hall was simple, he wanted, no, he needed, Freed. Something was pulling him to the small green haired rune mage, telling him to be with Freed, alone, and not let him go. 

It was a weird feeling, like his whole existence depended on being with the smaller mage. 

When Mira had finished patching up Freed, Laxus grabbed two kits off the shelf, each had enough supplies to care for someone for a week. Freed should be better by then. 

Mira must’ve noticed, because she turned to Laxus, and explained in detail how to care for Freed, like he didn’t already know, Freed was  _ his _ afterall. 

Laxus’ thoughts were betraying him. Freed wasn’t his, he was just someone who Laxus enjoyed for company, and wanted to be with till the end of time. 

Focusing his thoughts on getting home, Laxus layed his coat on Freed, picking up the tatered rune mages jacket, shirt, and pants, and stuffing them into the closest bag he could find, as well as the first aid kits he grabbed. 

He was just about to pick Freed up, and leave when Bickslow mumbled something.

So he stalked over to where he was lying with Siori.

“What you say?” Laxus asked.

“Take care of Freed. He took the brunt of the force, and still got us back.”

“He may not act like it, or look it, but he’s soft, and delicate. He needs care,” Ever added.

“Don’t leave him here, okay?” Bickslow ordered.

“I won’t.”

“We’ll come by when we’re feelin’ better.”

“Get some rest, both of ya’. Freed’ll be fine, you two have someone carring for ya, I don’t expect to see ya till your healed.”

“They will,” Siori, and Elfman told him.

“Good.”

Laxus walked back to where Freed lay. Scooping up to smaller mage, and wrapping him up in his coat, Laxus tried his best not to crush him, as he stalked out of the guild hall, ignoring the comments from Mira, and Cana not to crush Freed.

Lightning consumed them when they stepped out of the guild hall, sending them to Laxus’ house.

It wasn’t nothing big, a one story, with a basement, four bedrooms, a spare room, two bathrooms, a living room, kitchen, and space to train in the backyard. 

Laxus set Freed down on his bed, carefully placing Freed’s torn clothes in the magic laundry machine which washed, dryed, and mended clothes. 

Laxus found a shirt he thought would be small enough to fit Freed, and dressed the sleeping man, blushing slightly when the shirt hung off one of his shoulders, revealing a little bit of bandages. Laxus remebered when Freed slept over, he always put his hair up, so he tried to pull it into a pony tail, amazed that he didn’t wake him. 

Once Freed was dressed, Laxus put him under the covers, and dressed himself, pulling off his dirty clothes, and replacing them with fresh boxers, and pj pants. 

Dressed, and ready for sleep, Laxus slipped under the covers, pulling Freed close to him, maybe for warmth, maybe for something else, Laxus didn’t know, or care, as he drifted off to sleep, the warmth of Freed’s breath against his bare chest, and Freed’s heavy scent filling his nose with the scent warm vanilla, and old books.

* * *

Laxus woke up to Freed snuggled closely to him, he could feel a slight dampness where Freed's head lay, which sent Laxus into panic mode. He should've know Freed would've panicked when he woke up, or that he would be in pain. 

Listening closely he could still hear Freed sniffling against his chest, and the staggered breathing. 

"Freed?" Laxus half whispered, half mumbled.

There was a pause, and a rustle as he felt Freed's hand cover his mouth.

"I know you're up, what you need?" Laxus prodded.

Freed didn't really respond except for trying to pull away from Laxus.

"You need to use your words, or do I need to sit you up facing me?"

He must've scared Freed good because a small "No!" squeaked out of him.

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"E-everything hurts... and you, you took me home out of, p-pity right?" 

A low rumbling produced from Laxus' chest, as he moved his hand up to stroke Freed's hair.

"No I didn't."

"Yes... you did."

"Freed, you would be at the Raijinshu house if it was out of pity, and most certainly not in my bed."

"B-but..."

"But nothing, you're at my house, and you ain't going more than a foot away from me, unless 'ur going to the bathroom, and even then, it's iffy." 

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

Laxus wasn't about to explain the whole instinct thing to Freed, before he had painkillers, and breakfast. Freed was more important than stupid emotions. 

"Can you move?" Laxus asked politely. 

"If you're talking about getting out of your arms, no. If you're talking about physically moving, only my right arm, everything hurts."

"Well, let's see what we can do about to pain," Laxus decided, untangling himself from Freed.

Noticing Freed's puffy red eyes, slight sleep still hazing his eyes, and slightly messy bed hair, Laxus could feel his heart twang with compressed emotions. Laxus got off the bed, picking Freed up, and holding him in one arm as he dug through the first aid kits to find the enchanted painkillers that lasted twelve hours or so. Laxus carried Freed to the bathroom, setting him down on the toilet lid, and handing him a cup, and the pill.

"Take this, and do your business. I'm going to wait on the bed. Holler if you need me," Laxus told him, stalking out of the bathroom, and closing the door behind him, and flopping down on the bed.

All was quite, there was a slight rustling from the bathroom, the flush of the toilet, and the running of water. Then there was a loud thud.

Laxus bolted from the bed, yanking open the door to find Freed lying on the floor in a very uncomfortable looking position.

"What happened?!" Laxus demanded, in a maybe too harsh tone as Freed looked like he was going to cry.

"I-i didn't want to b-bother you-u, so I was g-going to walk by m-myself but then I..."

"No. Don't ever. You need to heal. I am helping you, you are not to walk 'mr.carry everyone back to the guild hall when he has the most damage'."

Pouting Freed let himself be picked up by Laxus, and carried to Laxus' kitchen/living room combo. There was a couch the encompassed the wall of the living room on which Laxus placed Freed, before heading to the kitchen. 

"I'm making pancakes, you think you can stomach them?"

"Yeah," Freed mumbled, pulling his legs to his chest.

Laxus walked back into the living room, picking up a blanket, and wrapping Freed in it before grazing his neck against the top of Freed's head. 

"Pancakes it is."


	15. Alex; Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one about Laxus and Freed finding a child on their doorstep.

"Laxus, we can't continue this conversation if you want to keep your shirt," Freed mumbled, his head in Laxus' lap as the blonde man plays with his hair.

"Wasn't planning too, as long as I can take yours," Laxus smirked, a fair too cheeky tone in his voice.

There was a brief pause before a  **DING DONG**  ran through the house, Freed bolted up, straightening himself out, him and Laxus exchanging looks of confusion.

"I'll go check," Freed stated, rising to his feet.

"Okay love, hurry back," Laxus smiled, pecking Freed's cheek before he started down the hallway to the front door.

There was a knot of anxiety in Freed's stomach as he swung open the front door, looking around but seeing nothing. He was going to close the door and call it as nothing, but a small noise came from below him. Slowly Freed looked down to see a basket with an extremely tiny newborn in it, wrapped tightly in blankets.

Turning his head, Freed shouted for Laxus. Dropping to his knees to pick up the infant. When Laxus came down the hall, thundering footsteps echoing through the house to see his boyfriend standing there, a small infants head resting on his shoulder, their eyes slightly closed, his jaw dropped.

"Um... what in the..." Laxus stuttered, approaching Freed quickly.

"I don't know, there's no note or explanation."

"Should we go to the guild or...?"

"It's late, I doubt anyone would be there at this hour."

"Freed, we are two men, living in a house alone. There is no way that we could watch a baby, let alone care for one all night."

"Do you doubt me?"

"No. We just don't have anywhere for 'em. Or anything to you know... feed them, or change them."

"I actually might have a solution to that," Freed mumbled, crouching back down to pick up the basket, walking to the kitchen.

Laxus closed the door, following Freed to the kitchen, watching him set the basket down on the kitchen table, and pull out a bottle with a couple diapers. 

"How in the world," Laxus whispered.

"No clue. But I do know a couple things from Asuka and the twins. I'm not completely useless."

"I didn't say that..."

"Here hold them, unless you don't know how," Freed instructed, handing the infant to Laxus.

Taking the small baby in his arms, Laxus cradled them gently, as he had seen Gajeel, and Alzack hold their children. 

Letting out a small sigh at the cute sight, Freed laid out some of the blankets from the basket on the table, grabbing one of the fresh diapers.

"They need a change," Laxus grunted, his face scrunching up. 

"I know, I handed them to you to double check."

"Fuck you."

"Laxus, profanity, there is a baby right here."

"Whatever, just take them back, the stench is too much for me."

"Of course sparks," Freed said, leaning in and taking the infant from Laxus, laying them gently on the table.

"I'll make a bottle for them, love," Laxus murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Freed's forehead, before heading into the kitchen, the bottle in his hand.

Working quickly, Freed undid the diaper, carefully changing the child, taking note of their sex with a small gasp. Once fully clean, Freed wrapped him back up in the blanket, wandering into the kitchen, rubbing small circles on his back. 

"Aw, look at you, you look just like a parent," Laxus cooed, pulling Freed close to him.

"This shouldn't be too hard, we appear to be watching a little boy."

"Too cute, do you think we might be able to keep him?"

"Most definitely, I don't plan on giving him up."

"Good, because I don't want too."

They spent the rest of the night in their room, falling asleep with the small infant between them, the bottle sitting half empty on a lacrima regulator.


End file.
